


Cuando es 'No' es no

by Nanitapop



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alpha Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan, Alpha/Omega/Alpha, Digitación vaginal, Futanari, Hermafrodita kaito, Hermafroditas, Mamada de clitoris, Multi, Omega Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Sexo, alpha ran mouri, trio, vagina
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2020-05-16 14:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanitapop/pseuds/Nanitapop
Summary: Kaito es un Omega escurridizo y eso no es del agrado de sus dos Alfas. Aun así hacen lo posible por aliviar su malestar.Y quién sabe, quizás saquen provecho de eso.





	1. parte 1

**Author's Note:**

> Una idea que quería sacar de mi cabeza pronto

Si alguien le hubiese advertido que se iba a meter en problemas por andar de escurridizo, se  reiría del asunto. Ahora sin embargo, preferiría reírse del asunto a tener que lidiar con las consecuencias. Tal vez, si no fuese tan idiota, aceptaría gustosamente la advertencia para evitar el mayor problema que se le avecinaba.

  


_ Bueno, los dos problemas que se le avecinaban, y que era totalmente ajeno hasta que realizó ese atraco. _

  


—¡Kaitou KID!, ¡vuelve aquí sabandija escurridiza!— gritó el jefe de la Fuerza de Tarea de Kid, Ginzo Nakamori mientras intentaba esquivar las trampas que el mago había dejado a su paso. 

  


Tras él,  se encontraban Hakuba y Kudo, evitando las trampas con mayor destreza que los demás del equipo de la división dos, mientras discutían por ver quién atraparía esta vez al ladrón. Kaito aprovechó la ocasión para escabullirse  escaleras arriba para llegar hasta la azotea. 

  


Kaito estaba desesperado, necesitaba salir de allí lo más pronto posible sin terminar de desatar sus hormonas. Estaba seguro de que se había tomado los supresores horas antes de realizar el araco, sus celos no eran tan desordenados y erráticos, y aún así, su cuerpo decidió ponerse creativo, tenía demasiado calor como para siquiera notar que dos de los detectives habían llegado a la azotea trancando la puerta de golpe. Kaito se estremeció girándose para ver a los dos hombres bloqueando  la única salida que tenía. 

  


—Mis queridos detectives..— manteniendo la compostura, a pesar de que se sentía sofocado, Kaito comenzó a hablar. —Que grata sorpresa que se encuentren aquí y no en algunas de mis trampas. Claramente son los mejores.

  


Hakuna frunció ligeramente el ceño deseando ya capturar al ladrón molesto. En cambio, Shinichi estaba algo desconcertado por la mezcla de olores que se iban mezclado en el aire. Su nariz se arrugó un poco, pasando el dorso de su camisa por esta para intentar disolver el olor a hormonas enloqueciendo. 

  


— Si no te molesta, Kid. Lo único que nos interesa es ponerte las esposas— bramó el detective británico mientras sacaba las esposas.

  


— Que caballeroso de tu par-..— Kid se inclinó por el repentino calambre que azotó en su vientre.

  


Hakuba alzó una ceja por el repentino cambio en el comportamiento corporal del ladrón.

  


—¿Estás bien?— se encontró preguntando Shinichi de repente, aunque en un tono molesto.

  


El ladrón asintió antes de sentir otra puntada molesta.— Realmente, mis detectives, no deben preocuparse de mi salud… estoy perfectamente bien, creo que deberían preocuparse por ustedes y de cómo me quitarán la joya.

  


Ambos detectives rodaron los ojos por el tono dramático del mago haciendo nota mental de que, claramente, necesitaban unas muy merecidas vacaciones. Kaito, sin embargo,  se limitó a sacar la joya de sus bolsillos lanzando ésta en manos del castaño.

  


— Lamento haberles hecho gastar su tiempo, pero al parecer la joya que secuestre hoy, no sirve...— sonrió un poco inclinándose antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo rosa.

  


—¿En serio lo dejaste venir así?— se atrevió a preguntar el rubio al otro detective.

  


— ¿Eh?— Shinichi giró el rostro al otro con una clara expresión desconcertante. 

  


Hakuba rodó los ojos — cuando está en sus celos, Kaito tiende a bañarse en feromonas de Alfa. 

  


¿Cómo Hakuba  **_sabía_ ** eso de Kaito? Al ver como los hombros de Shinichi se tensaban y las pupilas del detective se ensanchaban, Hakuba pretendió explicar rápidamente. 

  


—Lo noté cuando perseguía a Kaito estando en la preparatoria. Luego él solo lo confesó, Kudo… Realmente, si hubiese querido quitarles el novio, creo que lo hubiese hecho estando en preparatoria, no ahora. —frunció un poco el ceño al ver como el otro hombre aún no dejaba de mostrar los colmillos en son de amenaza. —Soy un hombre que respeta lo que no me pertenece, y creo que en mi posición de Beta, prefiero tenerlo a raya con dos Alfas, ¿No crees?

  


Shinichi pareció mantenerse a la raya con eso, aunque tardó un poco más en dejar de enseñar los colmillos. Así que, cuando dejó de hacerlo el rubio pareció relajarse. 

  


—Lo siento, por la escena — murmuró el castaño una vez pareció regresar a sus pensamientos racionales.

  


— Es normal, Kaito tiende a sacar lo peor de nosotros—mencionó el británico revisando su reloj— es mejor que te vayas ahora, para asegurarte de que tu molesto ladrón haya llegado a casa.

  


Shinichi asintió aún incómodo. 

  


— No te preocupes, yo te cubro. No es como si la fuerza de tarea fuese una gran amenaza, ya sabes, solo papeles—

  


Shinichi asintió despidiéndose a toda prisa para dar con el molesto ladrón escaleras abajo. Al no encontrarlo por ningún lado frunció el ceño.

  


— ¿Dónde te has metido ?— gruñó molesto.

  


Luego de recorrer toda la zona y no dar con él, al final el detective optó por devolverse a casa; con suerte encontraría a su novio completo y sin ningún rasguño.

  


Ya eran las siete de la mañana cuando el mago atravesó la casa del detective. Bostezó a duras penas mientras se desplomaba en el mueble, una vez hecho esto, se dispuso a esperar los regaños que no quería recibir justamente hoy que su cuerpo parecía querer incendiarse y retorcerse.

  


— Kaito— soltó una voz femenina entre una mezcla de preocupación y enojo.— ¿Dónde estabas?

  


Kaito rodó los ojos debajo de los párpados pensando que decirle a la otra extensión de su relación poco convencional.

  


— Hola, Ran, como te dije, un atraco—

  


— Shinichi está furioso porque no le hiciste caso cuando mencionamos que tus hormonas iban a adelantarse está vez— su tono era acusatorio — y al parecer no nos equivocamos, pensamos que te habían hecho algo. Shinichi debe estar aún buscándote. Al menos llámalo para que venga a dormir

  


El mago la miró soltando un suspiro, sacó su teléfono para comenzar a marcar un mensaje de texto al teléfono del detective para que supiera que ya se encontraba en su casa.

  


No pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando ya habían respondido.

  


— _ ¡¿Dónde mierda estabas?! Te he estado buscando toda la noche y ese jodido olor que usaste me tenía la  nariz aturdida. Te voy a quitar ese asqueroso olor como sea. _

  


Kaito parpadeó sintiendo las mejillas oscurecerse.

  


— Que impulsivo es Shinichi a veces..— mencionó la castaña unos segundos después. 

  


—¡ Oye!, ¿ Por qué no estás enojada? 

  


— Estaba más preocupada que enojada— se encogió de hombros.— Así que no me pondré tan impulsiva como Shinichi..

  


Cuando el castaño pareció relajarse,  Ran optó por sentarse a un lado del chico abrazándolo mientras pasaba una de sus manos por el vientre del castaño.

  


— Haznos caso a la próxima, sabemos lo dolorido que te pones en esos días, pensamos que podías tener un accidente por ello. Sin mencionar la amenaza que puedes tener fuera.

  


— Debo seguir realizando mi trabajo con o sin eso.

  


— Pero ahora estás con nosotros, así que tú prioridad es estar a salvo, y bajo nuestra supervisión. — gruñó una voz molesta seguido de una puerta cerrándose de golpe.

  


— Oh Shinichi , no te hacía tan rápido aquí. — la castaña rió un poco.

  


— Estaba cerca de la zona.

  


Kaito iba a protestar, pero sus palabras murieron cuando escuchó al detective entrar. Ran se separó del cuerpo del mago dejándolo desprotegido, Kaito frunció el ceño ante esto, pero prefirió dejarlo pasar. Mientras, Shinichi se iba acercando hasta el mago, tomando  su brazo y lo jaló hacia su cuerpo. Kaito protestó, sus caderas aún dolían por el malestar y el repentino movimiento le había incomodado.

  


—¿Estás bien?— preguntó al otro acariciando lentamente las caderas del mago en un intento para reconfortar y aliviar el dolor que seguramente estaba sintiendo el muchacho. 

  


Kaito dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de Shinichi emitiendo suspiros satisfactorios. — un poco, solo tengo calor y dolor de caderas 

  


Shinichi tarareó en comprensión moviendo un poco la cabeza del mago para dejar a la vista su cuello y comenzar a besarle lento y de forma cariñosa.

Aunque el afecto no duró mucho cuando sintió el olor beta del británico. — Kaito, ¿ Cómo es que hueles a Hakuba?— 

  


—¿Uhgmm? Me acompañó toda la noche, luego del atraco me quedé un rato en el edificio para descansar, luego me lo encontré he insistió en que descansara en…¡ouch! ¿qué fue eso?— protestó el mago.

  


Shinichi le ignoró volviendo a pasar los dientes por el cuello del mago mientras estrechaba más su cintura. Kaito soltó un suspiro sintiendo como el calor iba bajando un poco.

  


— Uhmmm me gusta cuando haces eso— murmuró dejándose hacer.

  


— Vengan, yo también quiero — Ran  pasó sus brazos por la espalda del mago para apoyar su mentón en el hombro de éste y comenzar a morder en la unión de su cuello y hombro.

  


—¿ Mejor?— preguntaron ambos alfas mientras sostenían el cuerpo del muchacho.

  


—Mhmmm — tarareó despreocupado con los ojos cerrados — el dolor a disminuido un poco. Aunque es algo molesto que  estén mordiendo mi cuello cada vez que ando así.

  
  


— No abuses de nuestra buena benevolencia. deberías agradecer, ya que aliviamos tu malestar. ¿o prefieres aguantar el dolor cada seis meses?—  comentó entre risas el detective para luego emitir un quejido por el manotazo del mago en su cuello.— No te molestes.

  


— Cállate, y sigue dándome mimos o no dejaré que ninguno de los dos me toquen en meses. 

  


— ¿Eh?, ¿no hablarás de mí también verdad?— Ran rodó los ojos mientras suspiraba.  — Vamos de una vez, debes estar agotado por toda la noche movida que tuviste.

  


Kaito asintió sin despegarse del cuerpo del otro muchacho provocando que el contrario rodara los ojos optando por tomarle de los muslos para alzarlo y cargarlo. Una vez hecho esto comenzaron a subir hasta la habitación.

  


—Realmente me siento fatal—  murmuró el castaño aferrándose más al cuello del detective mientras hundía su rostro en el mismo.

  


— Pensé que estarían más enojados conmigo, aunque estoy algo agradecido por ello— habló el mago unos minutos después de estar rodeado de mimos y atenciones para aliviar su malestar.

  


Sus cuerpos eran un manojo de extremidades que se confunden entre si, Ran había optado por mantenerse a las espaldas del chico dando pequeños besos por los hombros, aun cubiertos por la camisa azul, de Kaito, mientras, Shinichi estaba entretenido en dar calor a las caderas del castaño con sus manos. Kaito debía admitir que era un gran alivio que pudiesen mantener sus sentidos dormidos y algo letárgicos, era mucho mejor que en su adolescencia, donde ningún analgésico o supresores ayudaban a aliviar los espasmos de ardor y corrientazos. 

  


— Ahora, intenta dormir, más tarde hablaremos de las consecuencias—  canturreo la única chica de la relación mientras acariciaba los mechones de cabello del mago.

  


Kaito tarareó en comprensión, ignorando si había una amenaza entre líneas, solo quería dormir entre el calor de sus dos amantes y olvidarse de todo.

  


— Esa fue una actitud poco aceptable Shinichi— habló la mujer una vez se aseguró de que el castaño estuviese dormido entre ambos. — entiendo que puedes estar molesto, sin embargo, no es motivo para recriminarle nada a Kaito.— su voz era serena, buscando no reprender a nadie.

  


Shinichi suspiró asintiendo —lo sé— mencionó estirando su mano hasta el cuello de la mujer  acariciando los mechones que sobre salían.

  


— Buenas noches, Ran.

  



	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acabando de dignar a mi cerebro a acabar este cap, al fin lo publico. :)
> 
>  
> 
> Bien , aclararé un par de cosas que no mencioné en el primer capítulo. En este universo, los omegas, tanto hombres como mujeres son hermafroditas, es decir, tienen ambos genitales, sin embargo hay uno más desarrollado que el otro, sin embargo, pueden procrear de igual forma, esto lo hice por la simple razón de que siempre me incomoda averiguar por dónde van a parir xD . Así que surgió esto... Espero no les moleste. 
> 
> Sin más que aclarar, espero disfruten esto :)

Su cuerpo pesaba, probablemente por el sedante esparcido por la mordida que le había dado Shinichi la noche anterior. Se removió un poco pensando si levantarse era estrictamente necesario o quizás dormir sería mucho más positivo.

 

Sin embargo la segunda opción fue descaradamente rechazada al escuchar una voz profunda.

 

—Buenos días Kaito, ¿Cómo te sientes?

 

Sintió algo húmedo recorrer su oreja haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera. Sin embargo se negó a abrir los ojos por el cansancio.

 

—Shin, quiero dormir. —se quejó el muchacho removiendose, o eso intentó, ya que sus piernas estaban apretadas en torno a la cintura de alguien. —¿ Qué….-

 

—Buenos días Kai~ lamento despertarte de esta manera, pero realmente estamos ansiosos —murmuró Ran una vez entró en la visión del mago contra la cama.

  
  


—¿Chicos? —murmuró viéndose atrapado entre el pecho del detective y las caderas de  Mouri.

 

—Uh. Fue idea de Ran, realmente yo pretendía seguir durmiendo. —comentó el detective mientras acariciaba los mechones de cabello del castaño. 

 

—No seas mentiroso Shinichi, estuviste un buen rato jugueteando con uno de los pezones de Kai. Me sorprende que duermas tanto. —comentó dirigiendo su atención al mago, que tenía la cara roja y miraba indignado la sonrisa divertida del detective.

 

—¿Qué? no puedes culparme. Además, estuviste muy animado cuando los jalé…

 

—Estaba dormido..¿Cómo demonios iba a estar animado?

 

—Tu cuerpo si. —comentó abrazando más al chico. 

 

—Si, si, sabemos lo necesitado que estas como para tocar a Kai estando inconsciente. 

 

Shinichi pareció soltar un “ _ cállate Ran _ ” pero Kaito terminó ignorándolo cuando la chica, entre sus piernas, comenzó a tantear su entrepierna por encima de la tela de sus boxers,  _ ¿en qué momento le quitaron la ropa del atraco?  _ al final lo olvidó y se concentró en las sensaciones. Ran continuó frotando mientras alzaba más las caderas del chico con ayuda de sus propias piernas y se inclinaba sobre él para frotarse contra él.

 

—Chicos. No creen que-  —su cuerpo se estremeció cuando Shinichi jaló sus pezones distraídamente y los retorció un poco.

 

—No creo que tengamos tiempo, además,  eras el que estaba deseando acostarse con nosotros ayer, ¿No? —preguntó el castaño pasando sus labios por su cuello y morder ligeramente la piel de su oreja —Así que supongo que es nuestro turno ~ 

 

Mientras el otro parloteaba la muchacha tomó el doblez de los boxers del mago y los fue bajando hasta dejar su pequeña polla. La mujer relamió sus labios moviendo su mano hasta la punta para rozarla con sus dedos y provocar un gemido del muchacho.

 

—R-Ran— gimió bajo arqueando su espalda notando hasta ahora lo increíblemente deseoso que estaba — pensé que...uhgm eras la más cuerda de los tres ..¿No?

 

— Lo soy, pero en estos momentos deseo probar más —ronroneó la mujer dando leves caricias a la protuberancia mientras terminaba de jalar la ropa interior fuera de sus piernas.

 

Shinichi inclinó el rostro del chico para que quedara hacia atrás y le besó en los labios mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior instando a  que abriera la boca y así hundir su lengua, Kaito gimoteó ansioso alzando sus manos para aferrarlas a sus brazos sintiendo su cuerpo tembloroso y su mente nublandose. 

 

Ran dejó de jugar con la punta para abrir las piernas del chico y dejar expuesta su vagina, la chica se relamió los labios inclinándose para pasar su boca por la piel interna de sus muslos mandando un corrientazo a la espalda del chico, soltó un suspiro y pasó dos dedos por los labios vaginales  hasta llegar a su entrada para abrirlos ligeramente y hundir su boca en ellos haciendo que el mago se arqueara ansioso.

 

— Me sorprende lo rápido que goteas, Kai~ y eso que aún no pasamos a los preliminares —susurró divertida la mujer acelerando el movimiento de lengua, provocando gritos más altos del Omega. —Y pensar que tenías todo esto guardado para ti mismo. — murmuró sintiéndose ansiosa por tocar más. 

 

Shinichi se estremeció un poco con los gemidos del castaño moviéndose un poco para dejar sus rodillas apoyadas en el colchón mientras Kaito alzaba la mirada para ver qué iba a hacer el otro.

 

El detective tomó el cinturón del pantalón retirándolo, seguido del botón y la cremallera, soltando un suspiro cuando se sintió menos presionado. 

 

Luego  movió los boxers hacia abajo exponiendo su polla ansiosa y dura con pre semen acumulándose en la punta. Kaito parpadeó sintiendo sus mejillas arder mientras emitía otro gemido ronco cuando sintió los dedos de Ran dentro de su vagina ya lubricada.

 

—Te vez tan apetitoso. — murmuró la mujer chupando un poco más su pene haciendo que Kaito se retorciera nuevamente, mientras sus piernas se cerraban involuntariamente haciendo que Ran las abriera de nuevo.

 

Shinichi jadeó atrayendo la atención de Kaito, para a continuación, presionar su miembro dentro de la boca del mago, haciendo que Kaito gimiera por el característico líquido salado en su lengua. Una vez se acostumbró, Kaito presionó sus labios en torno la polla del detective, chupándolo ansioso, llevando sus manos a las caderas del chico para empujarse más contra él. Shinichi por su parte, acercó suavemente las manos hacia el pecho del chico presionando sus pezones nuevamente sintiendo como esto se endurecian animados ante el contacto.

 

Kaito se removió ansioso por los estímulos cruzando sus piernas sobre los hombros de la chica arqueándose nuevamente. Ran abrió más las piernas del mago para hundir su lengua dentro de su vagina haciendo que las caderas de Kaito se estremecieran.

 

—Estas todo húmedo Kaito, tan precioso y dispuesto.  — arrulló la mujer, comenzando a repartir besos entre sus labios gruesos hasta llegar nuevamente a su pene y chuparlo un poco. — Quiero follarte tan fuerte que no puedas moverte por días —susurró ansiosa  buscando quitarse el short del pijama. 

 

Una vez desató la cuerda hundió su mano dentro de su ropa interior y comenzó a frotar ligeramente su propio clítoris que se hacía cada vez más grande a medida que su excitación aumentaba. Tenía sus beneficios ser alfa, al menos podía disfrutar de las dos cosas; cuando sintió su clítoris ponerse duro lo sacó de su ropa interior, dejándolo herjido y deseoso. 

 

Kaito volvió a gemir cuando sintió el pene del detective hundiéndose más en su boca apretando la piel de las caderas del chico para evitar ahogarse, Shinichi sin embargo, continuó embistiendo su boca hasta que sintió el cosquilleo en su vientre y sacó su polla   de los labios del otro, haciendo un "poof. Kaito jadeó con fuerza sintiéndose libre al poder gemir y soltar balbuceos placenteros.

 

— ¿Quién iba a pensar que el gran Kaitou  Kid estaría retorciéndose pidiendo por más, a un detective, qué decepción de ladrón? —murmuró el castaño inclinándose para besar los labios del mago.

 

Kaito se sintió nuevamente mareado ante la sensación de los  besos y las caricias que le ofrecían los dos alfas. Tanto así que no notó el movimiento de la chica abriendo más las piernas del muchacho y colocarse entre estas mientras se inclinaba para frotar su propio miembro entre los labios vaginales de Kaito. 

 

—Kaito, ¿Quieres que entre? — preguntó la chica moviendo su cuerpo un poco hacia atrás arrastrando al chico más a su entrepierna, presionó la piel de sus caderas para luego bajar hasta su pequeño pene moviendo la piel para estirarlo y exponer un poco su vagina comenzando  frotar la punta de su glande: primero sobre su pequeño pene para luego bajarlo y frotarlo un poco sobre su vagina, haciendo que Kaito se retorciera nuevamente. 

 

—R-Ran — jadeó buscando aire para sus pulmones, su cuerpo comenzaba a estremecerse, sintiendo la piel de sus muslos sudorosa y pegajosa. La chica pareció notarlo, jugando un poco con su entrada; hundiendo la punta de su pene para luego sacarla, así siguió por un rato hasta que Kaito se removió por más contacto.

 

— Vamos Ran, no tengo todo el día. — gimió alzando más sus caderas haciendo que el miembro de la chica se hundiera un poco más en él haciendo que ambos gimieran ansiosos.

 

Ran tomó las caderas del otro aplicando la fuerza para empujarlo hacia ella y hacer que su polla se hubiera más dentro de él y comenzar a follarlo con algo de fuerza. Kaito jadeó arqueando su cuerpo mientras buscas más aire, cosa que se le vio interrumpida cuando Shinichi volvió a empujar su miembro dentro de sus labios haciendo que Kaito ahogara un gemido y se retorciera más de placer.

 

Shinichi suspiró ansioso sintiendo como su cabeza se nublaba por el placer emitió un gruñido incómodo sintiéndose necesitado de más. Dejó la boca del otro para separarse, en ese momento pasando sus manos por su miembro esperando a que Ran acabara.

 

Ran aprovechó para tomar más las caderas del otro y con su otra mano, tomar el brazo del mago y atraerlo hacia ella quedando sobre sus caderas mientras Ran seguía empujando su polla dentro de él. Kaito gimió entrecortado apretando sus dientes comenzando a sentir los pequeños corrientazos. 

 

—No te corras Kaito, aún falta , Shinichi aún quiere follarte, debes aguantar, ¿O quieres decepcionar a tus alfas?

  
  


Shinichi miró curioso a los dos, su mirada fue bajando hasta las caderas del ladrón relamiéndose los labios al ver apetitoso el culo del chico , se movió sobre sus rodillas pasando sus manos por el cuerpo del chico para acariciar su pecho mientras presionaba su pecho contra su espalda, movió sus labios por su cuello rozando sus dientes para luego ir mordiendo la piel sudorosa. 

 

Kaito sin embargo se sentía en las nubes y a punto de correrse, no le había gustado mucho entrar en calor, se volvía un completo desastre deseoso de Shinichi y de Ran, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo era agradable a tal punto de que su polla se estremeció en anticipación apretando ligeramente el pene de la castaña. 

 

Sin embargo, sus ojos se abrieron ante otro miembro escurridizo frotándose ansiosamente entre sus nalgas. —Kaito, quiero follarte tan fuerte. — ronroneó contra su oído el detective bajando su mano hasta las caderas el otro y llegar a su pequeña protuberancia, mandando una corriente eléctrica al cuerpo del mago. —¿Me permites follarte?

 

— S-shinichi. — balbuceó el hombre moviendo sus caderas en círculos a la vez que se empujaba hacia atrás —Te necesito.

 

Shinichi se relamió los labios abriendo las nalgas del chico para exponer su pequeño orificio, pasó dos dedos entre sus piernas sintiendo los fluidos de su vagina empapándo lo suficiente para evitar dolor, los movió hacia su entrada y presionandolos hacia dentro.

 

Kaito jadeó ansioso entre las pequeñas embestidas de la mujer y los dedos en círculos del detective, que se iban abriendo para permitir la invasión que se aproximaba.

 

El mago estaba tan ajeno a todo, solo enfocado al placer, que no sintió al momento, cuando Shinichi empujó su miembro por completo dentro de su ano, comenzando a moverse contra él.

 

En ese momento Ran movió sus piernas para acabar recostada entre el espaldar y el colchón empujando sus caderas más fácilmente, Kaito se retorció un poco más cuando sintió más profundo a Shinichi mordiendo con más fuerza sus labios. Ran ronroneó ansiosa estirando su cuello para llegar a los pezones del muchacho y apretar uno entre sus labios comenzando a morderlo ansiosa a la vez que apretaba su trasero. 

 

—Kaito, estás apretando tanto tu vagina que me voy a correr —gimio ansiosa aumentando sus embestidas hasta que Kaito, sintió el líquido blanquecino inundar su cuerpo haciéndole gemir con fuerza y correrse, manchando el estómago de ambos. 

 

Sin embargo, pese a que la vagina y el trasero de Kaito estaban temblando, Shinichi continuó moviéndose dentro de su cuerpo apretando los dientes ante las paredes estrechas del otro. Ran por otro lado, siguió empujando de forma lenta y suave, su miembro, manteniendo a Kaito tembloroso.

 

Shinichi empujó más a Kaito hacia abajo hasta llegar a su punto dulce haciendo que Kaito chillara ansioso, provocando pequeñas convulsiones en su cuerpo hasta correrse nuevamente, provocando que Shinichi se sintiera más apretado corriéndose poco después. 

 

El pequeño grupo cayó exhausto uno encima del otro, no fue hasta que Ran se quejó y les movió, que quedaron los tres uno al lado del otro. Kaito gimió incómodo mientras abría los ojos.

 

— En serio, van a partirme si siguen así.

 

Ran jadeó entre risas mientras acariciaba sus mejillas, Kaito hizo un puchero acercándose hasta el pecho de la mujer besando la piel expuesta para luego chupar su pezón para jalarlo un poco haciendo que Ran se quejara.

 

—¿ Hey qué hacen ustedes dos? — gimió Shinichi mientras asomaba la cabeza para verlos. — deberíamos dormir.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dios , no sé cómo acabé escribiendo esto, pero realmente quería dibujar un trio entre estos tres , y como Ran me gusta con autoridad, terminé escribiéndola como una Alfa bien dulce.

**Author's Note:**

> Algo que tiene meses guardado en mis documentos. Está es una perspectiva menos violenta del universo, comenzado con las marcas de los alfas, que son más como analgésicos personales. 
> 
> Cómo pudieron haber notado esto será un trío , así que les aviso desde un comienzo que en la segunda parte habrá escenas sexuales donde interactúan los tres , así que, si no te gustan las futanaris, los tríos u otras cosas, te invito a solo leer esta parte :)


End file.
